Red Light
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie goes undercover as a working girl even though Robbie is far than impressed. When she says the thrill made her alive again, Robbie feels heartbroken because he thought he'd done that.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is based on my favourite song from Moulin Rouge, Roxanne and I know Lee has done something similar. It isn't the original plot I had in mind, the bunnies took over but now instead of a one shot you get another R/J one shot! Go me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters **

*******

**[Red Light]**

*******

His peaceful slumber was disturbed by the body lying next to him sitting up and taking the sheets away. He sighed as he looked over at her slender frame, his hand moving down her spine that you could see in her arched back. She shivered underneath his touch and he couldn't help but smile as he knelt up and curled round her, his lips pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "You don't have to do this," he whispered.

Her head rolled back onto his shoulder, leaving him with more access to her neck because she always loved the feel of his tongue and teeth nipping away at her pale flesh. "I do and you know I do," she whispered in response and moaned as his hands slid down her shoulders and cupped her naked breasts in his hands. She knew what he was doing and she knew that if she allowed it, she'd let him have his way but this was her job. She wriggled out of his touch and turned slightly, her hand curving around his cheek as she smiled. "Stop worrying about me," she demanded and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's all I ever do," he responded before loosening his grip on her and allowing her to get up from the bed, his gaze resting on the perfect figure that he knew belonged to him. Her short brown teased her shoulders and as she moved it slightly swayed. Her skin was a beautiful pale milky colour and it was one of the main things he loved about her especially next to his permanently tanned skin, it was too mesmerising for words. She had the dream hourglass design and he smiled knowing how much he loved to wrap his arms around her waist to spin her around. He hadn't done that since they'd paired up and he missed the fresh way of life they had once shared. Her bum was curvy and he could rarely keep his hands off of it knowing that it also made her giddy whenever he did it at work because their relationship wasn't allowed to the ruling. The legs that went on for forever always made him smile.

"You're staring, you perve!" She commented lightly just before she moved into the ensuite bathroom causing him to laugh as he lay back on the bed, his gaze on the ceiling as he let his thoughts get the better of him. He knew that she was safe whenever she went out to work but he still felt fear because he wasn't there to protect her, she'd been given a new partner and he found himself being jealous of that new partner even though she was a woman. He knew it was sexist thoughts that were eating at him but how was he to be sure that the partner would be quick enough to keep her safe? He had never met the woman and he didn't know her name so he could do a background check either. "Are you ready to take me out?" He was ripped from his thoughts by her standing by the bedroom door.

His lips pursed as he took in her uniform before sighing as he nodded, "give me five minutes to get ready." He asked climbing out of the bed and digging around the floor for a pair of jeans, a shirt and wherever he'd thrown his wallet the night before and met her downstairs. She saw the look in his eyes and just shook her head before moving over and stroking his cheek,

"Stop it, I'll be home with you before you even know it." She promised taking hold of his lips with hers, her teeth digging into his bottom lip when he didn't respond because he was in a mood with her. She knew he hated it when she went to work but he had to understand that it was important to them to finish this job.

"I know." He whispered pressing a final kiss to her lips before grabbing his car keys, "let's get out of here." She just nodded as she followed him out, his coat wrapping around her so that their neighbours wouldn't see her uniform.

When they pulled up at their destination, she held out her hand and he pulled out his wallet so that he could place a few crisp notes into the palm of her hands. She smiled at him before reaching over and kissing him, her hand running through his hair before she whispered in his ear, "I love you." She nipped on his lobe before climbing out of the car, the money being put into her knee high boots. He watched after her for a few moments before driving away, his heart aching as he worried about what she was going to get up too.

*******

"Hello Angel, we thought you was never coming back," she smiled at the woman that was talking to her, amazed that she'd remembered the name that she'd been given by the undercover team so that she'd fit in down on the red light district. She flicked her hair back and winked.

"Amelle, the client would have to be really amazing for him to be able to steal me away from this glamorous lifestyle." She said smiling at the black girl that she'd immediately befriended when she'd reached the corner. Amelle just laughed as she looked over her shoulder,

"Doll, you should realise that you've been getting quite a bit of attention. A client was asking about you earlier but I obviously had to say that you was with a client because you know you was and that didn't impress him..." Jackie looked over at the woman and smiled. "Don't look happy about that, angel. I know you need the money but the man looked scary..."

Jackie wasn't smiling because she was excited about going home with the guy. She was undercover on the red light district because someone was hurting brunette prostitutes and Jackie had been adamant that Burke's team were going to make the streets safe for the working girls even if it was against the law here in Britain. They had human rights too. She'd pleaded with Burke to put her undercover and Robbie had immediately declared that he hadn't wanted her risking herself and Jackie had made it clear that she was old enough to make her own decisions and that she was going to do this whether he liked it or not.

That's why today she stood on the red light district in a tight leather Basque that pushed her breasts nearly over the top and out of the material, her hips were on show due to the top just finishing about her belly button and her tight leather skirt starting on her hips. A lone jewel adorned her belly button and she thought back to the pain she'd felt three weeks ago when she'd had it done but smiled as she thought of how different she'd felt afterwards. Fish net tights slimmed down thighs that she'd always hated and the boots gave her much needed height. She knew how to stand so that she looked good, she knew the lingo so that both the clients and other girls didn't catch on that she was a snake. She didn't feel sleazy for what she was doing because this was a job for her and thankfully the only clients she'd had was Robbie, Stuart and Ewan because they had wanted to trigger the attacker's emotions and by Jackie never being available, that seemed to give them the right effect. Amelle or whoever she was on with always said the guy had come over and would be frustrated that she wasn't there.

"Oh doll, you don't get to pick the client and besides," there was a bit of silence as she winked at the woman, "I like it rough."

"Girl, you're so nasty! This corner has always needed someone with your fire."

Back in the van, Robbie rolled his eyes as he listened to the flirty woman on the other said. Where the hell did this side of Jackie come from? He was used to the sweet demure woman that never said two words out of line and when she did, she'd be covered in a warm blush and she'd apologise for a few minutes before the situation was totally forgotten. He was unsure if he liked this side of the woman... Then he smiled, what the hell was he lying for? He loved this side of the woman that had sat across from him for so many years!

Down on the street, a car turned round the corner and Amelle nudged Jackie in the ribs. Jackie turned to the side and then back to Amelle as she nodded, "I hope this guy is going to pay big due to his constant persistence," she teased moving towards the kerb, her hand against the dent of her waist as she knelt down to look into the window and smiled. "Hey baby, you looking for a little fun."

"I've been looking for you for a few days, gorgeous." He commented lightly before reaching over and popping the door open. "You must be good if you're in demand," the smile was flattering and Jackie sat next to him, her hand rubbing at her bare leg lightly because she knew that would cause him to look there. It worked. His grin had turned predatory as he put his foot down on the pedal. "Girl, you're about to have the night of your life."

"Oh I hope so..." She whispered closing her eyes and praying that they'd be there for her in time, her hand moving to rest against his lap as she moved in and took his earlobe in between her teeth. She was shocked at how easy she was finding this.

*******

She gasped as her head hit back on the wall as he forced her against it, her lips biting into her teeth lightly as she smiled at him. "You like it rough?" She whispered seductively to him and he laughed as he looked down at her, his fingertips digging into the curves of her backside as he drove her close to him where she could feel how aroused he was.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered in her lobe before licking down her neck, his lips sucking on her collarbone. She moaned on a whim feeling shocked that she was actually slightly wanting this. How long had it been since a man had held her or told her that he wanted her? Her fingers took hold of his hair, her nails scraping at his scalp slightly as she ran her leg up the inside of his ankle.

"Yes..." She released on a pleasured sigh as the slight gap in her legs gave him more access to push against her and she was slowly losing the concentration to think, she was here undercover and yet all she could think about was sleeping with this guy.

"I like it really rough..." He explained before running his hands through her brown hair and that's when she saw the anger in his eyes, she knew then that this guy was their perp but she still didn't want to surrender the feeling she felt inside. He bit down on her neck really hard and the pain caused her to moan, her head rolling back involuntary so that he'd have more access. That was when he took hold of her lips and she could taste blood when his tongue swept between her lips so that it could mate with hers. She knew instantly that it was hers and shockingly the fear just added to her desires, what the hell was happening here? "I like it so rough that they don't live to tell the tale..." This was the confession that they wanted and she knew she had to call the world but she wanted to drag it out, she needed him to say the words. She wanted to slap herself around the face to make herself realise that she had fallen under the charm of a murderer.

"You're the..." He kissed her then to stop the words.

"Don't call me the Glasgow Ripper, it's an annoying nickname that doesn't give me my own individuality. I'd kill other women if I had the access but many women don't fall over themselves for me so I got my kicks out of picking women off the streets. They're easy. You pay them well enough and they let you tie them up..." He laughed, "obviously I had to gain their trust but with you, Angel..." He looked over at her. "You appeared out of nowhere and all the women admired you, you're gorgeous and demanded. I needed to have my way with you, I wanted to be part of the hoard of men that had their way with you and more importantly, I wanted to be the last one with you as well."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat

*******

"Why is she not saying the word?" Robbie demanded down in the van that had parked underneath the shabby motel that he'd taken her back too. His hand was running through his hair as he went to get up. Burke grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't you dare open that door, Robbie because the minute you tear into there, he could hurt her and that's not something I want to happen on my watch and not to Jackie..." He saw the agony in Robbie's eyes as he realised that Burke was right and Burke bowed his head. "I know you love her, son and I know that's why you demanded for her not to take on this case but she did it and she's now going to finish it 'til the end. Do you think she'll be able to forgive you if you ruin it now?"

Robbie sighed as he pulled his arm free, "just understand that if she gets hurt, I'll absolutely kill you." He pointed out before turning back to the window where he could see the room where they were in. "And he'd die too." He whispered before looking over at Burke, his arms wrapping around himself. "Painfully."

*******

"Baby," She said smiling lightly, her hands taking hold of him as she smiled. "Do you know what I want to do when I'm being rough?" She asked lightly before running her hand down the inside of his legs before reaching her boots where she pulled out her handcuffs. She dangled them in front of his nose.

"You really want to make it that easy for me?" He asked confused lightly because there was no thrill in killing a woman if she was asking for it. He liked to see them staring at him, their eyes pleading for their lives as he stabbed them, he liked to hear them to cry out for the loved ones they had left when they'd turned to the streets.

"Oh you don't understand me, darling," she whispered moving closer to him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, her breath tickling his ear as she whispered. "I'm not just your average street walker, Robbie." She moved away and smiled.

"Whose Robbie?" He demanded to know, his anger apparent as he reached out and slapped her around the face, the back of her head beating against the wall as her hand reached up to cup her face. The door flew open revealing Burke, Robbie and Stuart there with a bunch of armed police men shouting that he had to step away from her and drop to the ground. "You're a cop?" He shouted at her as he moved away. "You bitch!"

"Sorry that someone beat you," she whispered before moving out of the flat and slouching against the wall, slowing moving to the floor. Burke indicated for Robbie to go make sure that she was okay as Stuart handcuffed the guy.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling in front of her and reaching out lightly so that he could nudge her chin up so that she'd look at him. He winced as he saw the colour that was already starting to form there. He saw the tears falling from her cheeks and he reached over to give her a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Robbie, I actually felt as if I was close to sleeping with that guy all because he made me feel alive again..." She hung her head before using the heel of her hand to wipe away at the tears that she shed. Robbie stared at her in shock before pushing away from her in disgust. "Robbie..." She called after him as he marched away without saying anything but she didn't bother to chase after him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know you've waited months for me to upload this second chapter and it's actually lame as but I think it gives the story a nice end and besides any excuse to write smut for our babies. Lee, do not read this when with parents.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or damn this would actually be a p0rn scene in an episode!**

**

* * *

**

**[Alive]**

**

* * *

**

When the door to her apartment slammed that night, Jackie jumped and she felt even more worried when the lights were flicked off. She stood up from her seat, her hand reaching for the lamp that sat on the table next to the couch but someone took hold of her wrist. She could sense straight it was him just from how her body reacted when he was near and from the scent of his strong aftershave but something tonight made her feel uneasy. "What are you doing?" She whispered as she dropped the lamp, trying to release her hand from his vice grip.

"No talking," he said in a harsh tone of voice and her eyes closed as she felt afraid. What was he doing? "You said you needed passion and that today you felt alive," he whispered as his hand harshly rubbed down the side of her body and she was ashamed to admit that yes, her skin did burn under the touch.

"Robbie, I didn't mean for that..." she stopped talking as he harshly pressed his lips against hers, his teeth nipping at the flesh and it wasn't long before a familiar metallic taste swept into her mouth but that didn't stop the kiss. It turned her on even more as she pushed against his shoulders.

Backing her up against the wall, he ripped off her blouse allowing the buttons to go flying everywhere. The scrap of material also cast aside, neglected. His teeth grazed her jaw leaving a faint red mark behind, his lips connected to the pulse point on her neck. She arched her head back allowing him more access, her lower body thrusting against him when he sucked so hard on the pulse point she had to whimper. The pain was pleasant, she knew it was wrong to admit but she was enjoying this. She was completely turned on.

His lips ran down the lace of her bra, his hand roughly taking the right one and he squeezed it, hard. She moaned against his neck, her back arching as if the body wanted for him to take more. He found himself smiling as he suckled on the left nipple through the lace of the bra before biting down on it. She gasped, her whole body now on fire as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Robbie," she pleaded against him and he looked up at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Their lovemaking normally had a slow build up but he could see the glow in her cheeks, the shortness of breath and he found himself smiling. She was so close to letting go and all he'd done was tease her neck and nipples. He bit down on the nipple again and smiled evilly at the loud moan she released. "Please," she pleaded again and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was supposed to be in charge.

Undoing her trousers, he didn't even bother to move them away before sliding his hand down and forcing a finger into her. She gasped at the intrusion, her muscles tightening around him as her fingertips dug into his shoulders. "Robbie," she gasped biting down on his shoulder, her head feeling light. Her heart was racing, her whole body getting tight as she knew that all he'd have to do is move his finger once and she'd lose complete control.

Moving the finger, he listened to her panting as she called his name. She moved against him, seeking for the finger to be buried deeper in her. He bit down on the flesh at her neck where he'd already marked before rubbing the pad of his thumb against her clit. That was it, the end game. She screamed out his name and her whole body spasmed against him. Riding it out, he smiled as he pressed loving kisses against her skin that glistened with sweet tasting sweat.

"I want you," she said aggressively undoing him from his trousers, her hands pulling them down before she moved her own pants away. He looked at her and was about to voice his opinion of moving it into the bedroom but at that minute she touched him and he nearly collapsed. She directed him into her, her arms wrapping around his neck as he slammed her once again up again the wall. The pattern was quick, fast and she knew that they'd both regret this in the morning but right now it was about this moment, this connection.

Running her fingernails softly down his back, her second orgasm near and she could tell his was close too so she leant in and whispered, "I love you." He looked up at her, the pattern getting faster as he pressed his hands to the wall at either side of her head. He found himself smiling before he pressed another bruising kiss to her lips, his hands moving back to support her bum and she knew the grip would leave fingerprint bruises but she enjoyed knowing that. She enjoyed knowing that every mark he left on her tonight screamed that she was his.

Screaming out each other's names, they rode out their orgasm and she clung to him as he helped them both down on to the carpet she kept in front of the fireplace. She rolled over and rested against his chest. "You didn't need to do that," she whispered and he found himself smiling at her as his fingertip pressed at the nasty cut on her lip. He'd put sugar on it later but for now he just wanted the snuggling.

"I'd do anything to make sure that my hooker feels alive," he said and she burst out laughing. She had enjoyed working the red light district but this was much better. She enjoyed having a John that she could call her own, a guy that would literally go against every rule he had just to make sure she was alive and happy. She smiled as she leant in and bit on the muscle just above his nipple, smiling at his moan.

"It seems I'm not the only one that likes violent play."

"I think it's time for round two," he said rolling her over and straddling her, smiling at her laughter. This night could only get better.


End file.
